1-4-3
by Oran Echigoya
Summary: [ ONESHOT ] SasuHina. Tidak ada yang sadar kalau dari senja inilah semua berawal. Tidak ada juga yang sadar kalau mereka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai semua rahasia-rahasia hati mereka terungkap. Begitu juga dengan perasaaan-perasaan yang mereka simpan diam-diam. Akan tiba saatnya dimana itu semua akan tersampaikan. A birthday fic for 13.03.


A late birthday fic for someone in this September. Happy belated 17th birthday, boy. Sorry before, but almost 2 years passed and this more-than-a-crush-feeling still can't be moved. :)

Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

'1-4-3' fanfic ©Oran Echigoya

Pairing : SasuHina

Rated : T

**ARE YOU READY or—NOT?**

Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa selama 3 tahun di Konoha Gakuen Sasuke Uchiha selalu berada di kelas yang sama dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Tidak ada juga yang sadar bahwa Sasuke sering diam-diam memperhatikan senyum Hinata. Begitu juga sebaliknya, tidak ada yang sadar bahwa Hinata diam-diam jatuh cinta pada tatapan teduh si bungsu Uchiha yang tertangkap di retinanya.

Orang-orang berkata bahwa Hinata itu tidak menarik dan terlalu pendiam. Padahal kakaknya, Neji Hyuuga adalah idola di Konoha Gakuen. Mereka bagai langit dan bumi, Neji populer sedangkan Hinata tidak. Neji jenius sedangkan Hinata biasa saja. Jikan bukan karena iris sepolos kaca yang mereka punya, takkan ada yang percaya bahwa mereka berdua adalah saudara.

Hinata jarang tersenyum, apalagi berbicara. Suaranya terlalu pelan dan cara bicaranya juga terbata-bata. Tapi Sasuke tahu dibalik itu semua, Hinata punya senyum yang manisnya luar biasa. Dan Sasuke merasa bahagia karena pernah melihat senyum manis Hinata.

Sasuke bukan orang terdekat Hinata, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak saling mengenal. Sasuke mengenal Hinata sebagai wanita perebut hatinya, sedang Hinata mengenal Sasuke sebagai orang pertama yang harus dihindari karena kehadirannya bisa membuat jantung Hinata berdebar dengan cepatnya.

* * *

"Jadi Hinata, kau mau ice cream rasa apa?" adalah kalimat pertama yang Uchiha lontarkan pada Hyuuga. Mereka sedang berada dalam sebuah antrian didalam kantin dimana kebetulan Sasuke berada di baris paling depan dan Hinata dibelakangnya.

"V-va-ni-nilla ya. D-dua." Jawab Hinata terbata, gurat merah tampak di wajahnya. Iris beningnya bergerak-gerak takut seraya menatap lawan bicaranya. "Hn." Sasuke dengan cepat mengiyakan pesanan Hinata. Tanpa sadar ia menahan nafasnya saat berbicara dengan Hinata walau hanya 10 detik lamanya.

* * *

Hinata bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Ia juga bukan tipe orang yang mudah penasaran. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke adalah sebuah pengecualian. Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa penasaran saat mendengar kabar bahwa Haruno Sakura, anak kelas sebelah digosipkan punya hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke.

Hinata juga tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan perasaan jengkel—yang entah datang darimana—yang ada saat melihat Sakura menunggu Sasuke didepan kelasnya untuk pulang bersama.

"Sasuke-kun ayo pulang bersamaku!" sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar suara Sakura yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Tidak mau." jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Ayolah, kau kan sudah berjanji akan pulang bersamaku hari ini!" Sakura terus merajuk.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata demikian. Lagipula aku akan pulang dengan orang lain."

Deg! Dada Hinata mencelos mendengarnya. Jadi Sakura bukan pacar Sasuke? Lalu siapa yang akan pulang bersamanya?

"Siapa? Anak kelasmu?" Sakura belum menyerah.

"Iya."

Hinata semakin penasaran, ia menempelkan telinganya lebih dekat ke daun pintu kelas.

"Siapa namanya? Apakah aku mengenalnya?"

"Sepertinya tidak, dia bukan tipe anak sepertimu. Dia—" tepat sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataanya, ia membuka pintu kelas dimana Hinata berada.

BRUGH!

Sasuke menoleh untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan bingo! Disanalah Hinata, terjerembab dengan tidak indahnya.

Hinata tidak berani untuk membuka kelopak matanya, wajahnya terasa begitu panas. Ah, baka! Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Hinata ingin menghilang saja atau apa agar Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, aku akan pulang bersamanya." Ujar si rambut raven tiba-tiba.

Hinata diam saja, ia masih belum pulih dari rasa kagetnya yang pertama dan sekarang rasa kaget itu muncul untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dan disanalah sekarang mereka berdua—meninggalkan Sakura yang tercengang didepan pintu kelas—berjalan beriringan tanpa sekalipun berbicara sepatah kata. Hinata bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi tidak dengan Uchiha. Ia memang sudah berencana untuk pulang bersama Hyuuga. Tapi dengan cara yang lebih elegan—tidak seperti yang terjadi barusan.

"Hn, maaf atas kejadian tadi Hyuuga-san." Sasuke mati-matian menahan degup jantungnya yang sedaritadi memburu. Berada di radius sedekat ini dengan Hinata memang berbahaya.

"E-etto Uchiha-san, a-aku juga minta m-maaf karena t-tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu d-dengan Haruno-san." Suara Hinata memang pelan, tapi ia sendiri yakin, ia tidak pernah berbicara sepelan ini sebelumnya.

"Jadi besok maukah kau pulang lagi bersamaku?" Sasuke mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menatap wajah Hinata.

"A-a-apa?" Hinata mendongak, semilir angin meniup helai-helai rambut panjangnya. Si bungsu Uchiha bisa merasakan gelombang panas yang merambat dengan cepat di permukaan wajahnya.

"Besok, pulanglah bersamaku." ulangnya sekali lagi.

"B-baiklah." samar-sama Hinata tersenyum. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pria di sebelahnya, yang ternyata diam-diam juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Tidak ada yang sadar kalau dari senja inilah semua berawal. Tidak ada juga yang sadar kalau mereka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai semua rahasia-rahasia hati mereka terungkap. Begitu juga dengan perasaaan-perasaan yang mereka simpan diam-diam. Akan tiba saatnya dimana itu semua akan tersampaikan.

i


End file.
